


Lost Glasses

by Tortellini



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adorable Leo Valdez, BAMF Leo Valdez, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Glasses, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jason Grace is a Dork, Male Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Jason lost his glasses.Oneshot/drabble





	Lost Glasses

Jason sighed sadly. Today was just not going his way, you know? Everyone had those sorts of days. Even if they didn't want to have them or even admit them. Luckily, Leo noticed, because he was being a good friend. 

"What's wrong?"

"Oh...bad day." Jason shrugged. "I'm losing everything."

Sanity?

"I can't even find my own glasses!"

Leo stared at him. He stared at the glasses on top of Jason's own forehead. 

"...I'll help you find them for five dollars."


End file.
